Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Trinity
by VRmaster300
Summary: They thought it was over, he thought she was gone so he moved on. But when a third war arrives, how does Kira know what is the right decision to make. Whether to take up arms and fight again, but is the war the only battle he's really fighting. Takes place after Gundam SEED Destiny, crossover with Supernatural. Kira/Lacus/Flay love triangle.


**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, Supernatural, or any elements of either franchise. **

**To start off, this will not be a harem story, but rather a love triangle story, unless I change my mind later on. The world of the Supernatural series exists in the past of the cosmic era universe, at least up to the point that the series is right now in season 9.**

**Please read the story, leave a review, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Phase 01 Broken Promises**

**C.E. 80, Five years after the Third Bloody Valentine War…**

The sun was setting over the coast of Orb as Reverend Malchio sat on a chair on the porch of the orphanage while the children played a little far in the distance, being led by around in a game of tag by a young girl with slightly dark pink hair.

There was a slight whooshing sound, almost like the flapping of wings, and a man in a suit and trench coat suddenly appeared before Malchio.

"I see you have returned," Malchio spoke.

"Hello reverend, it's been a while," said Castile who took a seat next to the reverend.

"How has your mission been young man?" he asked him.

"You are aware that I'm thousands of years old reverend," he said.

"Your level of maturity says otherwise," Malchio said with a small smile.

Castile chuckled, "Many people have told me that over the years, along with another number of similar expressions, many that I've still yet to fully understand their subtext."

"As to my mission, it has yet to bear fruit. I had thought that with what my sister provided me with I would have a higher chance of finding my father than I did many years ago, but still nothing. I've actually decided to take a break from my search, and come see how the young one is doing," he said looking out to the children, or more specifically the young pink haired toddler playing with the others.

"Where are her parents?" asked Castile.

"Her mother is busy leading a nation, and her father is obviously at her side watching over her," said Malchio.

"Ah yes, I suppose that was a rhetorical question," said Castile.

He took a good long look at the child, all the other children seemed to like her, and he smiled at that.

"I still find it sometimes hard to believe it's only been five years since….it almost happened again," said Castile.

""That was a dark time, but thankfully it was prevented thanks to your aid," said Malchio.

"As much as I appreciate your gratitude, it was not my will alone. If my sister hadn't made such a sacrifice, it would have all been over. It was only because of her that the cage has finally been fully sealed. I doubt that even my father would be able to open it."

"How are things in your home for that matter?" asked Malchio.

Castile sighed, "My fellow brothers and sisters are still debating over whether she did the right thing."

"I've tried to show them that her actions were justified by the words my father spoke when he first created humanity, but because she was once one of us, they cannot see that, or choose not to see it."

"That is a great shame, but one cannot force others to think among the same lines as oneself. If one could, the tragedy of war would have ceased to be long ago, and the incident of five years ago wouldn't have either."

"Five years ago," said Castiel looking out towards the darkening sky, "it still feels like just yesterday to me, I remember every detail so clearly…"

* * *

**C.E. 75, February 14**

**Over a year had passed since the singing of the treaty between the nations of the earth and the PLANTs and with the combined work of Representative Attha and Chairwoman Clyne peace was being maintained throughout the earth sphere. **

**But a new enemy would soon appear, and a new conflict would arise, one that might not be defeated so easily.**

* * *

**Orb Union Capital**

**Parliament House, ZAFT Embassy Residential Suite**

19-year old Kira Yamato stirred from his sleep, feeling still tired and yet satisfied from a long and well deserved rest.

"Morning sleepy-head,"

He turned his head to see the smiling face of his lovely fiancé, Lacus Clyne, laying on the pillow next to her.

"I'm sorry, Lacus. Did I wake you," he asked her.

"It's quite all right. I like watching you sleep," the pink haired girl said rubbing her hand on his cheek.

Kira grasped Lacus's hand with his and smiled.

"Lacus, you have no how happy it makes me to wake up and have your face the first thing I'd see," he told her.

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that," she said.

"I'm glad to have you in my life," said Kira.

"I know and I can't wait for us to get married later today," said Lacus.

'That's right,' thought Kira, 'the weddings today.'

Lacus smiled at Kira and got out of bed and changed into one of her gowns.

"I'm going to take a shower, I have to get to the meeting with Cagalli, were meeting the new president of the Eurasian Federation," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and heading to the shower room.

Kira laid back, hoping to get a few more minutes sleep, but his communicator went off the new minute.

He sighed and grabbed it from the bedside table, "This is Kira."

"Based on the fact that Cagalli can't find you, I'm guessing that your with Lacus right now," replied the voice of Athrun on the other end.

"That's my business, now what do you want?" asked Kira.

"Look, I know your suppose to get married later today, but in the meantime you still have work to do, and your sister wants to know what progress you've made on finding out Intel on those mobile weapon companies that have been being bought out," said Athrun.

"Of course she is," sighed Kira, "tell Cagalli I'll stop by her office after breakfast with what I've found, until then I'm still on leave from work."

"Alright, we'll see you then," said Athrun cutting off the channel.

"Was that Athrun?" called Lacus from in the shower.

"Yeah, he wants me to meet him and Cagalli after breakfast," he called back.

"My meeting with Cagalli shouldn't take too long, how about you go on ahead and I'll meet you at the restaurant," said Lacus.

"Sure, I'll see you there," said Kira changing.

* * *

**Unknown location**

In a secret facility, there was a brown haired woman issuing orders.

"Where is she," she asked some guards.

"We're sorry Miss Via, she put the cameras on a loop and used her 'abilities' to get out undetected," said the guard, "We believe she may have gone to find 'him' again."

"Hack into the cities camera system and run a search for her. If she ends up letting him see her, it could destroy all our hard work.

"Yes ma'am," said the guard and hurried on their way.

Via sighed and shook her head, "What is the girl thinking?"

* * *

Kira sat down on a bench at the resturant as he waited to be seated and took out the ring he got for Lacus out of his pocket.

It would just be a couple of hours more and later this afternoon the ceremony was to happen.

He had fought in two great wars, but yet part of him saw the next following hours as some of the hardest of his life.

Moving to put the ring back into his pocket, he missed and it fell to the ground and rolled away.

"Drat," he said and got up and tried to follow it.

It kept rolling and didn't stop till it hit against the show of a woman who had her back turned to where Kira was. She felt the small impact hit her shoe and looked down to see the ring, then bent down to pick it up before turning to Kira.

"I'm sorry, thanks for getting that for me-"

Kira froze as he ended up seeing the face of the woman in front of him.

It couldn't be, she was dead, she was…..

"Hello Kira," said the voice of Flay Allster.

Neither of them knew that a certain pink haired disguised young woman had come to meet her fiancé for breakfast, and had just seen a sudden reunion between a former couple through the window of the restaurant.

The next second an explosion was heard in the distance, coming from the direction of the Orb Military base.

* * *

**Next Time,**

What was supposed to be a day of happiness has now turned into one of conflict.

As new enemies take up arms, and old faces return, Kira is tossed into battle, in more ways than one.

When life changing decisions block his path, which one will Kira choose?

Next on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Trinity

**Phase 02-Liber8**

Reawaken, Freedom.

* * *

**A/N: I know that my updates for The Ultimate Coordinator and his Gundam Girls and Gundam SEED DD are slow, I've been through a lot of issues, I've had family problems, my dog died at christmas, then I got into a car wreck, and then after I got the car back fixed it got a flat tire and started to overheat, so I ask that those of you who read my work please bear with me as I try to get back to work on my fics.**


End file.
